


Con M de Maximoff

by PruePhantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Brotherhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Motherhood, One Shot Collection, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Serie de viñetas —sin conexión entre ellas— sobre los miembros de la familia Maximoff y sus allegados.





	1. Billy y Tommy: No hay nadie en casa

**(Resumen)**

Cuando Teddy llegó de su práctica de baloncesto esa tarde, encontró a Billy y Tommy acurrucados como gatos en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, compartiendo una manta, sien contra sien.

—

Cuando Teddy llegó de su práctica de baloncesto esa tarde, encontró a Billy y Tommy acurrucados como gatos en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, compartiendo una manta, sien contra sien.

La escena le pareció extraña, porque Tommy solía evitar cualquier clase de contacto físico con otros seres humanos como si creyera que tenían roña y se esforzaba todavía más cuando se trataba de Billy, por más hermanos gemelos que fueran.  

Con el ceño fruncido, dejó su maleta de lona en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla de la percha junto a la puerta. Imaginó que  _algo_ había ocurrido, así que entró a la sala con pies de seda, intentando no despertar a los hermanos.

Desgraciadamente, Danny, el hermano menor de Billy, eligió ese preciso momento para bajar corriendo las escaleras, sin preocuparse por el estruendo, y lanzarse a los pies de Teddy, pescándole las rodillas con los delgados brazos.

—¡Teddy, volviste! —exclamó el pequeño de seis años, con tal emoción que Teddy pensó que el niño había creído que jamás iba a volver.

Lo levantó del suelo con facilidad y observó a los gemelos: ahora ambos tenían los ojos abiertos.

La mirada café de Billy estaba fija en su hermanito. Frio, cansado, molesto. A Teddy no le pareció una expresión normal e instintivamente alejó al niño del campo de visión de Billy, que entonces lo observó a él. En el momento en el que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Teddy distinguió el cansancio en esas pupilas que conocía a la perfección. Era algo demasiado profundo, parecido a la desgana que seguía a una catástrofe natural.

Teddy sintió el estómago revuelto, porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Billy de esa manera, no desde su depresión. Parpadeó y su mirada se fijó en Tommy.

Tommy…

—Hey, Ted, ¿puedes llevar a Danny a su habitación,  _por favor_? ¿O a la de Andy? —Interrumpió Billy, desperezándose y apartándose de Tommy, que lo observó con reproche, como si resintiera su repentina falta de atención—. Toma una ducha mientras te caliento la cena, ¿okey? Mis padres salieron a atender un asunto sobre el consultorio de mamá, volverán en un rato —se levantó, caminó hacia Teddy y le dio un beso tembloroso en los labios.

Danny rió. Billy lo fulminó con la mirada.

Teddy, que no estaba entendiendo nada, se apresuró a obedecer a su novio. Cambió a Danny de brazo para inclinarse y recoger su mochila y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Billy sentándose de nuevo al lado de Tommy, intentando rodearlo con los brazos y siendo alejado brutalmente con un golpe de la mano. Aunque el gesto le revolvió las tripas a Teddy por la previa cercanía que los gemelos habían compartido, no pudo evitar pensar que eso sí que era normal…

—

Tommy volvió a quedarse dormido en el sofá, ésta vez acostado por todo lo largo. Billy le acarició el cabello con cariño antes de cubrirlo con la manta que habían compartido antes, luego, se reunió con Teddy en la cocina, donde éste estaba dedicado a ingerir la generosa cantidad de estofado caliente de su plato.

Billy se dejó caer en la silla frente a él y se masajeó los párpados con los dedos. Teddy esperó que le dijera qué estaba pasando antes de tener que preguntar.

—Se trata de sus padres —comenzó el joven brujo, hablando con un hilo de voz, tal vez para que Tommy no los escuchara, tal vez porque estaba muy cansado como para modular el volumen de su voz—. Desde que lo sacamos de prisión, va de vez en cuando a rondar por el departamento en el que solía vivir con su madre, pero jamás le ha hablado. Ésta mañana fue y los vio. A su padre y a su madre. Están juntos de nuevo.

Teddy bajó su cuchara, depositándola con cuidado en el cuenco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, con el aroma de la comida danzando en sus fosas nasales, pero ya no tenía hambre.

Hasta donde recordaba, los padres de Tommy estaban separados desde que él era muy pequeño, ¿o no? ¿No habían hecho sus vidas por separado?

—¿Cómo sabe que volvieron? ¿Y si sólo fue un encuentro casual? —propuso Teddy, ansioso. Todo sonaba espantoso.

Billy negó con la cabeza.

—Los vio besándose.

—¡Demonios!

Billy estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Teddy, después, se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Su madre está embarazada, Ted. Tommy tendrá un hermanito. Y no quiere saber  _nada_ de él.

Teddy se quedó en blanco un instante. No podía imaginar la sorpresa que Tommy se habría llevado al descubrir todo aquello. Por Dios, todas esas veces que su familia le había dado la espalda y ahora… era como si hubieran logrado parchar la gotera y olvidarse de ella o como si Tommy hubiera sido siempre la causa de sus problemas.

—Vino a casa hecho pedazos —continuó Billy—. No estaba llorando, sólo estaba furioso. Se movía de un lado a otro y creí que se había vuelto loco. Estuvo así alrededor de treinta minutos, yendo de su habitación a la nuestra sin decir una sola palabra. Al final, me lo contó todo y se encerró en su cuarto. Fue espantoso. Cuando comenzó a romper cosas, me teletransporté dentro y logré sacarlo de ahí. Les pedí a Andy y Danny que se quedaran en sus habitaciones. Y hablamos. Hablamos de muchas cosas. De Wanda, del equipo, de mis padres. De nuestros planes para el futuro —la voz de Billy se quebró un poco.

Teddy sujetó sus dedos temblorosos entre los suyos, intentando darle seguridad. Billy se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

—Suena tan injusto.

—Al menos aún tiene un hogar, Billy. Te tiene a ti. No está solo.

—Pero… —Billy hizo una mueca desesperada. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Pero?

—Él no me quiere, ¿sabes? No es… el mismo tipo de cariño que hay entre Danny, Andy y yo. Es… extraño. Y estoy seguro de que con ese bebé que viene en camino, sentirá una cosa completamente diferente a la que siente conmigo.

Teddy casi sonrió.

—Es tu hermano  _gemelo._

 _—Espiritual._ Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar eso.

—Cuando te deprimiste, no se marchó, Billy, se quedó con nosotros.  _Contigo._ Para él hubiera sido tan fácil simplemente correr lejos, sin mirar atrás. Y sí, estaba enojado, se sentía prisionero de nuevo, pero te tenía a ti,  _aquí_ , se quedó  _por ti._

Billy sonrió.

—Ojalá le hubiera podido prestar atención a ese detalle en aquel entonces.

—Ahora lo haces. Y en el fondo, estoy seguro de que te quiere, al menos un poquito.

—¿Ah, enserio? ¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Billy, sarcástico.

—Una pisca.

—Diminuta.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres irresistible, mi vida.

Billy se echó a reír, pero el semblante cansado aún poseía su rostro.

Minutos después, apagaron la luz de la cocina, Billy revisó a Tommy, aún sabiendo que no era necesario ser exagerado y subieron a su habitación tomados de la mano.

Tommy abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta de la recámara de aquellos dos cerrándose. Dios, ¿cuánta mierda podía salir de la boca de su  _único_ y  _muy querido_ hermano menor?


	2. Wanda, Billy y Tommy: De tal palo, tal astilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy pierde el control de sus poderes de nuevo. Los Avengers deciden que es muy peligroso y lo mantienen en cautiverio, algo que incomoda mucho a Wanda, Teddy y Tommy.

Billy se sentó en un rincón de su celda, encogiendo las rodillas contra el pecho para rodearse las piernas con los brazos. Alguien había deslizado una bandeja con comida por el hueco debajo de la puerta y el delicioso aroma de los platillos llenaba sus fosas nasales, pero su cuerpo no se sentía con ánimos de probar bocado alguno.

Llevaba dos días encerrado en ese lugar, privado de cualquier clase de contacto humano. No había visto a sus padres, hermanos o novio en cuarenta y ocho  _malditas_ horas y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Había perdido el control de sus poderes,  _de nuevo,_ y esa era la consecuencia. Los Avengers lo habían encerrado y no se habían molestado en decirle cuándo lo dejarían ir.

Ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas, sintiendo un escozor en los ojos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? Pero pronto no tuvo más tiempo para prestar atención a su dolor, pues una explosión  _cercana_ a su celda lo sobresaltó.

Levantó el rostro, con la respiración agitada y observó el resquicio bajo la puerta, por donde se coló una nube de humo espeso y gris. Se puso de pie y pegó la espalda al muro a sus espaldas, pretendiendo ocultarse: ¿era posible que estuvieran atacando a los Avengers? ¿Sería alguien tan caritativo como para ayudar a un prisionero que no tenía poderes y temía morir en su celda?

Algo increíblemente fuerte golpeó la puerta de acero reforzado de su pequeña prisión. Billy gritó. El metal estaba abollado y temía que siguiera su cabeza. La  _cosa_ volvió a golpear la puerta y en ésa ocasión, un puño grande y verde logró traspasar el metal; de inmediato, Billy se calmó.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y corrió hacía la puerta.

—¡Hazte a un lado, B! —exclamó la voz ronca de Hulkling, que tiró de los destrozos de metal para formar un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que Billy pudiera pasar por él—. ¡Ven, rápido, vamos! —le urgió, tomando su muñeca para tirar de él.

Billy, nervioso, obedeció y salió a un corredor hecho trizas, salpicado de escombro, polvo y magia. Scarlet Witch estaba de pie en el extremo, con las manos iluminadas y el ceño fruncido. Billy apenas tuvo tiempo de regalarle a la mujer una mirada asustada antes de que Hulkling lo besara y lo tomara en brazos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —exclamó Billy.

—Salvándote —respondió su madre.

—P-pero… ellos no están intentando hacerme daño, ¿saben? —Hulkling y Scarlet Witch mantuvieron un silencio mortífero—. ¿Saben? —repitió Billy, nervioso. ¿Era posible que los Avengers hubieran estado pensando en hacerle…  _algo_?

Hulkling corrió al lado de Scarlet Witch, haciendo que la cabeza de Billy rebotara con cada paso.

—Ellos ya vienen —dijo la bruja—, en cuanto lleguemos al punto donde se encuentra Speed,  _tienes_  que sacarlo de aquí.

—Sí, señora —dijo Hulkling y ambos echaron a correr, llevando a cuestas a Billy como si fuera un costal de papas.

Alcanzaron un corredor intacto comparado a aquellos por los que acababan de pasar. Un borrón de luz y color se detuvo frente a ellos, formando la figura vibrante de Speed.

—Me deshice de la mayoría, pero han dado alerta al Capitán Estúpido e Idiota-man, vienen en estampida.

—¿Qué está pasan…? —Billy quiso preguntar, pero Hulkling siseó para callarlo.

—Después, B. Sólo… te llevaremos a casa, lo prometo.

—¿Pero por qué… qué está…? —Fue el turno de Speed de sisear.

—Luego,  _weak ass._

— _Pero_ …

El sonido de pasos interrumpió la pequeña charla. El escudo del Capitán América cruzó la entrada del corredor y Scarlet Witch lo repelió con un golpe de magia, entonces, Iron Man entró y voló directo a ellos, Speed corrió en su dirección y golpeó la armadura con el hombro, logrando empujarla contra un muro, luego, Scarlet Witch lo mantuvo pegado a éste, usando su magia.

—¡Váyanse, YA! —exclamaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, Speed corriendo a toda velocidad para enfrentar al Cap.

Hulkling fue detrás del hermano gemelo de Billy y lo vio luchar contra el Capitán América en obvia ventaja, al menos hasta que el Súper Soldado lo sujetó de un brazo, impidiéndole correr y lo golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo jadear.

—¡Teddy! —chilló Billy.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! —sus alas crecieron en un segundo y saltó por la ventana más cercana.

Billy no dejó de llorar en ningún momento mientras volaban a toda velocidad hacia Bishop Publishing.


	3. Tommy, Billy y Teddy: Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tampoco está lidiando bien con la depresión de Billy.

—Han sido meses, Billy,  _meses_ —dijo Teddy, suplicante y con la voz rota.

Tommy se detuvo en el corredor, afuera de la habitación de su hermano al escuchar las palabras del novio de éste. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando Billy no respondió y Teddy le suplicó que lo hiciera.

—Billy,  _por favor. Cariño_ , te lo  _suplico_.

Tommy se marchó cuando las palabras de Teddy se salpicaron de sollozos.

—

Él tampoco estaba lidiando con la depresión de su hermano gemelo muy bien. Estaba cansado del aire agónico que inundaba la casa Kaplan, por lo que procuraba estar ahí lo menos posible, sin embargo, le era imposible desentenderse de la situación por completo.

Cuando Teddy no podía acompañar a Billy en su tristeza por deberes del colegio o su equipo de baloncesto, él tomaba la estafeta y se quedaba a su lado. Se sentaba en la cama y lo observaba en la oscuridad, recortado por la luz mortecina que se colaba por la ventana.

Billy no hacía nada.

Billy no decía nada.

Billy ya no era Billy.

Y Tommy se descubrió aterrado por eso.

—

—Ya basta, me hartaste —le dijo una tarde en la que ambos eran los únicos ocupantes de la casa.

Los padres se habían marchado a una junta en el colegio de los hermanos de Billy, los susodichos estaban en su clase de natación y Teddy había  _huido_ de su  _novio_ para encontrarse con viejos amigos y despejarse un poco la cabeza. Tommy no lo culpaba; si hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero de igual manera estaba furioso.

Billy, Billy, Billy.

Si creía que lo iba a dejar momificarse en el alfeizar de la ventana sin hacer nada, estaba muy equivocado.

Se acercó a él, le arrancó de encima la manta con la que Teddy lo había cubierto para protegerlo del viento gélido y húmedo y lo observó a los ojos. Billy no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y eso lo irritó.

—Bien, culo flojo, tú me lo pediste —exclamó, iracundo, tomando a su hermano en brazos  _bride style._

Billy jadeó: bien, ya le había mostrado que no era un cadáver, al menos.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no vomites, ¿quieres? —advirtió antes de  _echar a correr._

Salieron de la casa a toda velocidad, recorrieron el elegante barrio donde los Kaplan vivían y cruzaron una avenida, desdibujados en un borrón de luz y color. Tommy corrió por el parque, girando alrededor de los juegos de metal ocupados por niños pequeños y después se dirigió a la bahía.

Billy jadeó en sus brazos.

—¡Bienyaestásreaccionando! —exclamó el velocista, contento.

Aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

Saltó la valla de contención y Billy hizo una exclamación… cuando Tommy corrió sobre el agua.

—¡T-t-tommy!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Se detuvieron en la Estatua de la Libertad.

Billy se echó a llorar y, sorprendentemente, Tommy también. Debía ser alguna especie de telepatía gemelar, no era que Tommy estuviera feliz de que su hermano hubiera dejado de ser un zombi, ni nada de eso.

—

Fue un milagro que Hulkling no le destrozara el cráneo contra un muro cuando volvieron a casa. Bueno, en realidad, fue Billy, que se bajó de sus brazos con un salto torpe y se lanzó contra el cuerpo musculoso y verde de su novio-marido.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Hulkling, acusador, cambiando de apariencia hasta volver a ser Teddy Altman.

—¡Lo reviví, malagradecido!

Pero Teddy no pudo escucharlo porque Billy lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a inclinarse para darle un largo y húmedo beso en los labios.

—¡Agh! —exclamó Tommy, asqueado, marchándose a su habitación.

—

La felicidad de Billy fue momentánea, una especie de parpadeo que los ilusionó demasiado, pero algo era algo. Pronto, las pijamadas en el alfeizar de la ventana volvieron y las miradas ansiosas y apagadas también.

—Fue hermoso mientras duró —comentó Teddy.

Tommy le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

—Creí que…

—Le pediré matrimonio —interrumpió Teddy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás bromeando!

—Uh, no, no estoy bromeando —dijo el muchacho, desesperado, antes de respirar profundo y marchar hacia la habitación que compartía con su novio.


	4. Wanda, Billy y Tommy: Mi espíritu y mi voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda siempre quiso ser madre, pero quizá ese no era el plan que la vida tenía para ella.

En el calor de la batalla contra los invasores alienígenas, Scarlet Witch perdió de vista a Speed y Wiccan.  Desesperada y con la respiración agitada, corrió entre los despojos de autos en llamas y escombros de edificios, mirando en todas direcciones.

Vio a Hulkling volando por encima de ella, surcando el cielo a toda velocidad, combatiendo con cuatro invasores al mismo tiempo. Cuando se percató de que un quinto alíen fue en dirección del young avenger, pretendiendo atacarlo por la espalda, lanzó un hechizo en su dirección, paralizándolo y evitando que pudiera seguir volando. Hulkling la observó desde el aire, sonrió —¿lo hizo, no?— y señaló hacia la izquierda con un poderoso brazo antes de seguir con su batalla. Scarlet Witch observó la dirección que el joven había apuntado y distinguió los rayos de luz azul que su hijo expulsaba con sus ataques. Fue hacia ahí a toda veloci…

Corrió junto a los restos de un edificio derrumbado y, en medio del bramido de la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, escuchó el llanto de un niño pequeño. No, no, se suponía que Iron Man, el Capitán América y Black Widow habían evacuado a todos los civiles del lugar. Buscó con la mirada hasta que vislumbró la pierna de un niño oculto debajo de un auto sucio. Corrió hacia él y lo sujetó. El niño comenzó a llorar y gritar.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —urgió ella, intentando sonar maternal, pero, por algún motivo, eso nunca le había salido. El niño lloró y gritó un poco más, hasta que ocultó el rostro en su pecho y le abrazó el cuello. Wanda lo cubrió con su capa.

Echó un vistazo rápido en la dirección donde antes había estado Wiccan, pero el joven héroe había desaparecido.

Un borrón blanco y verde corrió a su alrededor antes de convertirse en Speed.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó el muchacho, agitado, observándola con ansiedad a través de sus googles—. Luces desorientada.

 Scarlet Witch respiró aliviada: al menos ya sabía que uno de sus hijos estaba a salvo.

—Llévalo a un lugar seguro —ordenó, poniendo al pequeño en brazos del adolescente, que la fulminó con la mirada—, ¡te cubro!- exclamó, formando un campo de fuerza por encima de sus cabezas antes de que Speed echara a correr.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció de su campo de visión, Scarlet Witch corrió también.  _Wiccan, Wiccan_. Intentó sentirlo con sus poderes, pero algo estaba bloqueándola, ¿sería el mismo muchacho?

Entonces, lo escuchó. Un gemido de dolor agónico y súplicas murmuradas entre borbotones de sangre. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando dio vuelta a la esquina y distinguió el borde de la capa de Wiccan en el suelo, empapada de sangre al estar sobre un charco de ésta.

—N-no qui-ero… mo-rir… n-n-no q-q-quiero… —dijo la voz moribunda.

— _Deseoquesecuredeseoquesecuredeseoquesecure._ Tranquilo, tranquilo, no vas a…

—¡William! —exclamó Wanda, volviendo a respirar.

El aludido se sobresaltó y la miró. Tenía el rostro sucio y sus ojos destellaban con luz azul, pero también estaba llorando. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y sobre el cuerpo de un chico tirado en el suelo, con una terrible herida en el abdomen. Scarlet Witch corrió hacia ellos.

—Yo… yo… —exclamó Wiccan, nervioso—, no puedo curarlo, no puedo hacer que la hemorragia pare, yo…

Scarlet Witch se arrodilló a su lado, sobre la sangre, y colocó una mano en su hombro. Wiccan estaba temblando y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. De pronto, Scarlet Witch pensó que quizá ese chico significaba algo para él… pero eso no era posible, ¿cierto? Observó la herida. Espantosa.  _Mortal._

—N-no q-quiero m-m-orir —siguió diciendo el chico, como si hubiera copiado la idea de los mantras de Wiccan, que se mordió el labio inferior.

—Shh, no lo harás, estarás bien, vas a ver que sí —dijo, ansioso, antes de volver a colocar sus manos sobre la herida—,  _deseoquesecuredeseoquesecuredeseoquesecuredeseoquevivadeseoquevivadeseoquevivadeseoqueviva…_

Observó a Scarlet Witch anhelante. La mujer acarició su espalda y colocó su mano libre sobre las de Wiccan, intentando ayudarlo con su propio poder. El chico tosió sangre. Pequeñas gotas aterrizaron en las mejillas de Wiccan. Scarlet Witch se apresuró a limpiarlas con su pulgar.

— _Deseoquesecuredeseoquevivadeseoquesecuredeseoqueviva._

—Wiccan —llamó Scarlet Witch cuando los ojos azules del muchacho perdieron la luz y observaron el cielo sin parpadear. Sus pupilas se volvieron grandes y su pecho dejó de subir y bajar…

—¡ _Deseoquesecuredeseoquevivadeseoquesecuredeseoqueviva!_

—William.

—¡ _DESEOQUESECUREDESEOQUEVIVADESEOQUESECURE!_

— _Billy_  —susurró Wanda, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su hijo para rodearlo con sus brazos y hablar contra su mejilla—. Para ya, mi niño.  _Se fue._

—¡No, no! ¡Yo… yo puedo salvarlo! ¡No puedes haber muerto! —exclamó en dirección del muchacho.

Wanda le besó la mejilla.

—Lo hizo.

—¡No, no!

—Déjalo ir.

—¡No!

Wanda suspiró. Tomó las manos de Billy entre las suyas y se inclinó para besar sus dedos temblorosos y llenos de sangre. Una luz roja y tibia manó de sus labios, eliminando la suciedad y dejando la piel blanca y cristalina.

Billy dejó de llorar un instante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Wanda, ella pudo ver algo extraño y diferente en sus pupilas. Billy se lanzó a sus brazos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, exactamente de la misma forma que había hecho el niño perdido que había encontrado entre los escombros.

Wanda lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cabello negro, aspirando el aroma de su jabón, de su sudor.

Y lloró también cuando William la llamó “madre”.

—

Esa noche, William y Thomas se quedaron en los cuarteles de los Avengers, junto a los otros miembros de su equipo, que también estaban cansados y apaleados.

Antes de permitirles marcharse a sus habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Wanda abrazó y besó a sus hijos, acariciando el cabello de ambos, susurrándoles al oído que estaba ahí para ellos. Thomas evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras un espeso rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y William simplemente asintió. Luego, dio un paso al frente para abrazarla también.

—Gracias —dijo, pero Wanda estaba segura de que no se refería a sus palabras, sino a la escena que habían protagonizado durante la tarde.

Wanda evitó echarse a llorar enfocando su atención en Theodore, a quien también abrazó, aunque tuvo que pararse de puntillas.

—

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, la puerta de la habitación de Wanda se abrió. Estaba despierta, con la mirada fija en el charco de luz blanca que se proyectaba en el techo desde la ventana y había sentido a su visitante desde que éste había enfilado en pasillo, descalzo y abrazando una almohada.

—Uhm… —masculló el  _intruso_ antes de aclararse la garganta, temiendo que estuviera dormida.

Wanda se estiró para encender su lámpara de noche. El repentino destello de luz amarilla la hizo parpadear, pero pronto se acostumbró al nuevo ambiente. Giró el rostro y observó a William, que tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación y sujetaba su almohada contra el pecho como si fuera un escudo.

—¿Qué ocurre, William? —preguntó, ansiosa.

El joven, vestido con ropa prestada que le quedaba grande, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada, una tontería, nada más. Buenas noch… —pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Wanda ya se había hecho a un lado en la cama y había tirado de los bordes de su cobija para mostrarle a William el espacio libre en el colchón. Dio unas palmaditas sobre sus sábanas de color rosa, mostrándole al muchacho si intención. Las mejillas de William se pusieron rojas—. Ah, de acuerdo —masculló, avergonzado.

Entró a la habitación caminando rápido y acomodó su almohada en la cama, junto a la de Wanda. Mordiéndose el labio, se metió bajo las mantas y permitió que Wanda lo arropara. Por un segundo, la mujer sintió el impulso de hacerle cosquillas, como hacía con  _sus_ gemelos, pero imaginó que eso sería desagradable para un adolescente, así que se contuvo. Se mordió el labio también.

—Dime qué pasa —pidió, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo: le gustaba la idea de que William hubiera recurrido a ella.

William enrojeció todavía más.

—Sólo… insomnio, creo. Tommy se enojó porque no lo dejaba dormir y me corrió de la habitación —explicó, apenado. Wanda rió.

—¿Y Teddy? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Está compartiendo habitación con Eli.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Quise dormir en el sillón, pero está un poco chamuscado y hundido.

—Consecuencia de vivir con Iron Man y Hulk.

William rió en esa ocasión. Wanda se animó a acariciarle el cabello y el chico se relajó bajo el roce de sus dedos. Pasados unos segundos, inquirió:

—¿Quién era ese muchacho?

William se tensó y cerró los ojos.

—Compañero de clase. No lo conocía tan bien como pudiste creer. En realidad, solía sentarse detrás de mí en inglés y química para lanzarme basura a la cabeza. Teddy se metió en líos un par de veces por defenderme de él —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara, pero Wanda sabía que sí lo hacía. Cambió de posición en el colchón, acostándose de costado, para hundir más sus dedos en el pelo de Billy. Era tan suave, como el de ella misma…—. No sé porqué reaccioné de esa manera, sólo sé que cuando lo vi, herido y moribundo creí que debía ayudarlo. No quería dejarlo morir. Pensé… en lo mucho que me arrepentiría cuando fuera a la escuela y no hubiera nadie detrás de mí que me arrojara basura o me llamara por nombres despectivos o se burlara de mí. Ese vacío sería mi culpa.

—William…

—Y también lo hice porque durante un momento, antes de todo eso, me sentí  _bien_ , pensando que él sería un problema menos de que preocuparme —comenzó a llorar de nuevo—. Eso fue… horrendo. Yo no soy así.  _Yo no soy así_ —aseguró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Wanda cerró los ojos y sus dedos se detuvieron en el cabello de Billy, que pareció resentir su repentina falta de afecto—. Lo siento, no vine aquí para molestarte.

—No lo estás haciendo —le aseguró y se inclinó para rodearlo con los brazos y arroparlo con más firmeza: ella mejor que nadie conocía la clase de frío que el dolor era capaz de provocar—. Sólo estoy pensando en lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tu madre —Billy contuvo el aliento—. Porque, William, de haber estado yo en tu situación, tal vez hubiera dejado morir a ese chico, pero me da mucho gusto que tú seas más fuerte y valiente que yo. Lloraste por él, sufriste con él. Intentaste salvar su vida aún a expensas de la tuya. Eres un gran  _héroe._ Y estoy muy orgullosa. Enserio.

—No es cierto —gimoteó Billy, apenado.

—Sí lo es. Y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí, para ti, no importa qué. Aún si estás en el fin del mundo, metido en el problema más grande que hayas enfrentado, a la hora más inverosímil o en el clima más nefasto, lo único que debes hacer es llamarme y ahí voy a estar. Con poderes o sin poderes, con fuerza o sin fuerza, completa o deshecha. No importa. Yo voy a limpiar tus lágrimas y curar tus heridas, porque eres mi hijo y te amo.

Billy sonrió y siguió llorando. Sí, algo así había necesitado escuchar todo ese tiempo. Cálido, levantó las manos para rodear a Wanda con ellas y hundir los dedos en su cabello rizado como nunca había podido hacer con Rebecca, que era su madre biológica, pero jamás había comprendido su dolor del todo. En cambio Wanda… era como si estuvieran unidos no por la sangre ni por un cordón umbilical, sino por el alma, el espíritu, y la magia, los hechizos, las palabras…

Wanda lo hacía sentir seguro. Del mundo, de él mismo. De la brujería. Del dolor. Del caos.

La mujer se estiró para apagar la luz, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad de sus propias mentes. Envolvió a su hijo con sus brazos y permitió que éste tocara su cabello, aferrándose a sus rizos de la misma manera que hubiera hecho un bebé que recién empieza a reconocer a su madre. Besó la frente de Billy y colocó sus dedos en la sien del muchacho. Luz roja nació de sus yemas y Billy fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño sin temor, sin arrepentimientos.

Wanda no durmió, encargándose de velar el sueño de su niño, como debió haber hecho en su vida pasada, antes de que la pesadilla empezara.


	5. Wanda y Billy: Globo de nieve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda le regala a Billy un globo de nieve.

Cuando Wanda colocó el objeto sobre la mesa de su habitación, Billy tuvo el vago presentimiento de haberlo visto antes, pero no en ésa vida, sino en una pasada, muy lejana. Sin querer, respiró profundo, frunció el ceño y estiró la mano para tomar el globo de nieve, iluminado con una luz roja proveniente de su interior. Lo giró entre sus dedos, observando detenidamente la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro: un paraje nevado, rodeado de árboles, con una pequeña casa en el centro. Una madre vestida de rojo, llevando una canasta llena de manzanas colgando del brazo. Un padre usando una capa de color amarillo limón, con el rostro del color del vestido de la madre. Y, delante de ellos, dos niños pequeños, vestidos de un blanco que resaltaba el color paja de sus cabellos rizados.

Sonrisas iguales, andar idéntico.

Gemelos.

Gemelos destinados a morir.

William y Thomas Maximoff, los hermanos devorados por un demonio.

Billy observó la burbuja durante un largo rato, luego, aflojó el agarre de sus dedos y el cristal resbaló de sus yemas, precipitándose al suelo.

Cristales rotos, niños muertos y la madre vestida de rojo llorando. Nieve por todos lados. Un lienzo blanco por pintar.

Wanda lo observó con la mirada rota antes de levantarse y marcharse. Billy se puso a llorar.

_Lo siento, pero el pasado es un peso con el que no puedo cargar._


	6. Erik, Charles, Billy y Tommy: Domingos en familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los domingos, Charles y Erik cuidan a Tommy y Billy, los hijos de Wanda.

Tommy y Billy se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra del salón principal de la mansión luego de una exhaustiva lucha de almohadas. Erik se sentó en el sofá delante de ellos y los observó, con el rostro inundado de una emoción extraña. Charles movió su silla de ruedas con el control remoto para acercarse a él y estiró la mano para tocarle el rostro.

—Son tan chiquitos —suspiró. Charles rió y besó su mejilla, Erik sujetó su mano y besó sus nudillos—. Y se parecen mucho a Pietro y Wanda… siento que con ellos podría recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí con mis hijos, pero… —guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros, resignado. Había arruinado a Pietro y Wanda, no quería hacer lo mismo con sus nietos. Tan diminutos e inocentes. Se formó un nudo de ansiedad en su garganta.

Charles simplemente lo abrazó, no refutó ninguna de sus dudas y Erik supo el motivo y lo aceptó por completo.

Se puso de pie para levantar a los gemelos y acostarlos en el sillón. Charles le entregó la manta que siempre mantenían en una silla del rincón y Erik cubrió a Tommy y Billy con ella. Acarició el cabello de ambos con cariño y los observó durante un buen rato.

Esos niños eran su carne, su sangre… y los amaba sólo por eso.


	7. Logan y Peter: Blanco como la nieve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se quita el tinte del cabello y Logan se encuentra con una poblada mata de color blanco.

Peter estaba acostado boca abajo en el amasijo de sábanas blancas que cubría la cama. Sonrió cuando Logan hundió los dedos callosos en su cabello plateado empapado en sudor. Peter se relajó por completo ante su contacto y bostezó.

—¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello? —preguntó el hombre en un arrebato de curiosidad: llevaban meses juntos y sin duda el singular tono de cabello del chico le había generado ciertas dudas, pero no se había sentido con ganas de preguntar hasta el momento.

Peter cerró los ojos e inhaló, lento, llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno poco a poco.

—Porque soy un rebelde, esa es la razón —respondió y Logan tuvo ganas de amenazarlo con sus garras. Peter pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque de inmediato rió y giró sobre su costado para colocarse sobre su espalda y permitir que Logan lo arrebujara entre sus brazos—. Está bien: lo tiño porque su color natural es espantoso —y antes de que Logan preguntara...—. Blanco. Como el pelaje de un armiño. 

Logan enarcó las cejas: la verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero tampoco era algo tan fuera de lo común ya que, en realidad, era  _normal_ que algunos mutantes tuvieran características físicas únicas gracias al Gen X.

—Wow —masculló a manera de respuesta, porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Siguió acariciando el cabello de Peter y, para asombro suyo, encontró un par de hebras blancas, vivas, a diferencia de canas—. Creo que pronto tendrás que teñirlo de nuevo.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. No es complicado, pero sí muy tedioso.

Logan se inclinó para besar la capa de sudor estancada en su cuello. Peter gimió de placer.

—Me gustaría mucho verte sin el estúpido tinte al menos una vez, mocoso —dijo.

Peter gruñó.

—Primero: tengo veintiún años, no soy un mocoso. Segundo:  _yo_ odio  _verme_ sin él.

Logan frunció el ceño, pero siguió besando la extensión de piel pálida que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —masculló entre caricias y roces de labios.

—Porque me parezco a Magneto, mi vida, ese es el “por qué” —respondió el muchacho sin titubeos, con la voz muy ronca, y todo en la habitación se congeló, desde el viento frío colándose por las ventanas abiertas y sacudiendo las cortinas de raso blanco hasta los dedos y labios de Logan, que lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto cenizas entre sus manos.

Peter lamentó su expresión.

Logan se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. Odiaba sentirse así.

—Bueno, eso sin duda me ha quitado las ganas de follarte de nuevo —masculló, diciendo cada palabra con singular lentitud.

Peter rió, divertido, pero le dio la espalda de todas formas y, cuando Logan intentó tocarlo, se alejó y tampoco era como que Logan fuera a rogarle por su atención de nuevo, así que también le dio la espalda y esa noche durmió en el filo de una cama helada.

—

El proceso fue irónicamente lento.

Primero, las raíces plateadas comenzaron a ponerse amarillas y, poco a poco, tan blancas como la nieve. Logan lo notó, pero no dijo nada, sólo fue un detalle que dejó pasar; Peter tampoco lucía mal. Generalmente, cualquier locura que se hiciera en el cabello le sentaba desastrosamente bien y esa no había sido la excepción.

Luego, vinieron trozos de pelo más largos. Blanco, plateado, blanco, plateado. Era una locura, pero cada hebra se sentía genial entre los dedos duros y gruesos de Logan, recordándole la espuma tibia de una bañera o el pelaje de un gato turco.

Pero, a pesar de lo bonito que era, Peter se veía incómodo con él.

—

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó la noche que terminó el cambio con un sencillo corte de pelo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para que Logan pudiera contemplarlo todo a la perfección.

Blanco y más blanco. Blanco como la tonalidad que un X-Men y sus batallas nunca podía conseguir del todo. Puro.

—Me fascina —admitió, acercándose a su amante para hundir los dedos en su cabello, como hacía últimamente.

Peter sonrió y apoyó la frente en su pecho.

—Yo lo odio —confesó.

—Pues eres un estúpido, porque no te pareces en nada al imbécil de tu padre. Ugh…  _tu_ padre. Me lavaré los dientes con cloro antes de besarte.

Peter se echó a reír, sintiéndose más cómodo ante Logan con su nuevo y verdadero Yo.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está marcada como completa, pero pronto vendrán más capítulos. Entiendan que es una colección de one-shot :)
> 
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
